Talk:Care Package
Tactical Nuke? Has it been confirmed that the Tactical Nuke can come from a Care Package? All the articles I've read up to this point say that the highest possible is the EMP. --Mitsukai Hawke 10:03, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I Doubt it i herd someone say that you can't get the AC130 in it but really you can. But i think there is no chance of getting it in a care package. who knows might be very rare though. SLAUGHTERER 10:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC). :You can. I got an AC-130 from it during a TDM match on Highrise yesterday. (and I was actually somewhat underwhelmed, chopper gunner is better in my opinion)--WouldYouKindly 12:34, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Disregard that, I misread what you said. I doubt you can get a nuke from it, that would just be an extremely easy way to win the game.--WouldYouKindly 12:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeh I agree, Er, I got an EMP from a care package yesterday, but it was split screen with my brother. 03:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh yah, like 20 minutes ago, I was playing online and I called in a care package right, one of my team mates beat me to it and got the preator missle so i was made lol. But when I walked up the the box it said hold square for Pave low right, so I did and got the pave low.... I was really suprised since I thought it was gone since my teamate took it. could be a glitch or maybe the person who calls it in no mater what gets a chance at it. 03:18, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Uhmm no it's that when you throw YOUR care package you can pick it up alot faster than anyone else but if someone else throws a care package you will be relising why its so slow. and thats the reason why its so fast for you when you pick up YOUR own care package but not fast to pick up from someone elses. SLAUGHTERER 08:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC). Yeh, I noticed that a couple days ago. It's a lot longer when taking someone elses care package. 22:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) this is unconfirmed but i think that the longer you use the care package and emergency airdrop perks, the worse the perks dropped get. maybe its just a coincidence but i've been using them both extensively over the past few days and the last five or more care packages i got were all uav's or counter uav's. including my most recent emergency airdrop which contained an extremely underwhelming 3 uav's and 1 counter uav. has anyone experienced anything similar? i'll repost this in the emergency airdrop discussion page. 04:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, it's just luck. I've had days where I get nothing but UAVs, but today I got several airstrikes, countless predator missiles, a Pave Low, and an AC130.--WouldYouKindly 04:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) With me, whenever I get a high kill streak like an AC130, Chopper Gunner, or EMP. The next 10 or so I call in after will be something low like you said: UAV or counter UAV. I think they build up steadly. 03:12, November 23, 2009 (UTC) maybe i was just getting really lucky earlier because everytime i called it in i would get at least 3 good ones (airstrike and up) and now i continually get 3+ uav's or counter uav's. like today i called in my care package and emergency airdrop and got 4 counter uav's and 1 predator missle. maybe i'm just unlucky but i'm having a lot of trouble with it. in fact i've actually switched killstreaks because of how bad its been. 04:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *Lol, look what I just found: Yes you can, and the game code proves it. ammo 17 uav 17 counter_uav 15 sentry 12 predator_missile 12 airdrop_precision_airstrike 11 airdrop_harrier_airstrike 7 helicopter 7 helicopter_flares 5 (this is the PaveLow) stealth_airstrike 5 helicopter_minigun 3 ac130 3 emp 1 nuke 0 You'll note that the Care Package and Emergency Airdrop kill streaks are missing from this list. This is because you can never get a CP or EAD from a CP or EAD. If it was impossible to get a Nuke from a CP or EAD then it would be missing as well, but it's clearly on the list. The 0 simply means that you have less than .5% chance of getting it, so the game rounds it down to 0 when you check the variables. /quote. I like it!T3R 21:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't convince me really, for all we know that 0 could mean anything from 0% to 0.5%, as you said. Nice find though.--WouldYouKindly 22:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :i was playing in a lobby less than a week ago, a friend of mine got a nuke through the carepackage. -guest The nuke needs removing from this list, it has been confirmed several times by IW including 402 on his twitter that the tactical nuke cannot be gained from a care package. 13:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) On the Tactical Nuke section of this site it says that Infinity Ward has confirmed that you CAN get one from a care package or air drop. Naturally one of these pages are wrong, but which is it? Obviously if you could get a Nuke it would be extremely rare, but until we have solid facts that are the same throughout all sources, it can not be ruled out. -Guest (thepanzerschrec) ::That was just vandalism. Check the recent history to see if the sensitive information was changed in recent edits. If so, take the information with a grain of salt. -Nogert 08:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) i know you cannot get a nuke from a care package, but there is a 0.02% (roughly) chance of getting it and i think it should be listedPrprince 21:28, January 25, 2010 (UTC) can someone change care package+emergency airdrop pages to protected to stop all the 100%,50% nuke vandals? i hope you guys are saticfied (sorry for the spelling) with how i put in the little blurb below the percents of getting diffent killstreaks. It saticfies both agueements, and is important to be in there since there is a chance of getting a nuke in the PC code, but in reallity u cant get it.Prprince 21:22, January 27, 2010 (UTC) okay this article is wrong. i JUST played a match where NOBODY had more than 15 kills and i got nuked. interesting note though: i still won the match because i was first place, and there weren't enough people for him to kill to get him above my score. you CAN lose even though you launch a nuke, and you CAN get it from a package. :Really? We should trust you, instead of a developer? No, no I don't think so. TNT LotLP 10:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) whoever put that infinity ward said no nukes in care package is an IDIOT. nobody in my game had even above 20 kills, and there was a nuke called. :I don't care about your game. It doesn't HAVE to be a care package. No pic, didn't happen. TNT LotLP 09:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Killstreak I know the care package shouldn't give you a kill streak, however at one point I called in my CP got a Pavelow which got 4 kills and my emergency airdrop unlocked, I had had no deaths during this time and no deaths before calling my CP (K:4 D:0) and the only kills were the Pavelows, posible glitch? (Xbox 360) - RASICTalk 00:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Has this happanded to anyone else? - RASICTalk 00:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Another similar thing happanded again, I got a Pavelow, legitmently which got 2 kills, which should have given me my chopper gunner, but did'nt. any ideas if this is a glitch, and I didn't die before, or while my pavelow was active. - RASICTalk 00:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Anything? - RASICTalk 00:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Following the recent patch, all issues with perks and killstreaks were fixed. Care packages count for nothing on the killstreak chart. Playing on PS3 I have personally never heard of that happening. Maybe you got lucky or just got 4 kills without realising it? T3R 21:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :4 kills without realizing it... Nope I know they were my Pavelows as I was snipeing and no-one came into LOS, anyway according to the pavelow page it's a glitch, I have the 360 version and I'll remember it for my next pavelow CP. - RASICTalk 23:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Pavelows are glitched, the normal one gives 1 kill toward killstreak and the crate one gives you as much you score with it. Sekelle 21:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Shooting down Is it actually possible to shoot down the little bird before it drops it's package? And if you do, does the package blow up with it or does it get dropped wherever it was shot? :Yes, it is possible to shoot down the helicopter, but doing so will NOT stop the package from safely dropping to the ground to be picked up. --Railer 505 08:50, December 18, 2009 (UTC) yes you can shoot it down and it will stop the person from retriving it No, it will just fall down. TNT LotLP 22:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :The care package still falls down whenever I shoot the care package thing, because it takes too long to get a lock on it before it drops the package.Crimmastermind 22:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) You can't get a lock on the little bird, you have to shoot it down with bullets, LMG recommended. It's pretty pointless and the odds of you seeing one, and shooting it down fast enought that the package lands near you are pretty low Problem My edit button's stopped working. Someone please undo the vandalism please. Doc.Richtofen 16:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Tip for Dropping Crates Not sure if this should be in the "callsign" section or not but.... For anyone that is looking to obtain the ”Dropping Crates” or “Heads Up” callsigns…. This is how I managed to earn them. All you need to do once you have earned a CP is find yourself one of them annoying, camping sniper that thinks he is in a good sniping spot or any camper that is not watching his back. For obvious reasons, this will probably be best and easiest to do on open maps like Afghan and Wasteland where snipers are much more prevalent and overhead obstructions are minimal. If you haven’t figured it out yet, throw your smoke on said sniper/camper and wait for your new callsign to arrive. Yourking2b 09:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC)yourking2b The infinite care package glitch. Can we please take this down? I know we are trying to be informative but until this is patched we should keep people from learning how to do it. MoxRavager 13:24, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Why? People have the right to know, as it's more unfair if a select few people know. -Guestperson The less people know the better, don't put it up, if it leaks too much something as easy to accuire as care package will ruin multiplayer.Roadkill931 22:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Tactical Nuke possible ?? I'm German, so please don't blame me about grammatical errors. http://www.imagebanana.com/view/72nj1fv7/codmw2m20100201174735.jpg I just hear that a care package was called, but i didn't see the content. mfg luett PS: Atombombe = tactical nuke :D PPS: Version: 1.0.180 - now its 1.0.182 (date: 04.02.2010)